Semiconductor image sensors are operated to sense light. Typically, the semiconductor image sensors include complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CIS) and charge-coupled device (CCD) sensors, which are widely used in various applications such as digital still camera (DSC), mobile phone camera, digital video (DV) and digital video recorder (DVR) applications. These semiconductor image sensors utilize an array of image sensor elements, each image sensor element including a photodiode and other elements, to absorb light and convert the sensed light into digital data or electrical signals.
As CMOS image sensor technologies are rapidly developed, economical processes for manufacturing CMOS image sensors with higher image quality are desired.